Hit and Run
by grosesweet
Summary: Elle has always had to deal with the abuse. Will the Marauder's be able to help?  Set before Harry was born, before Lily was Lily Potter, heck, before she liked James. Elle will help the two come together by the way.


AUTHOR'S NOTE

Alright, this is going to be a book about a girl that is abused, it is a harry potter fan-fic, don't worry! I'm not sure what to call the main character so if it says I updated it and I don't send a message to my fans, it just means that I edited the spelling or name of the character. If you have any ideas on who she should love besides Sirius let me know. Also it you get an idea on what her name should be let me know. P.S. even though it says alights reserved, you guys can do spin offs if you want just let me know so I can read them. Also, this is partially JKRowling's work

Elle felt the familiar sound if metal on flesh as the belt buckle smacked against her shoulder.

'Only a few more minutes, then he'll get tired and let me sleep. Right?'

This thought was the only thing that kept Elle going, her whole family had been in Slytherin and greatly involved in the dark arts, allowing them to know many ways to whip her without her dying.

'I will not cry, I will not cry' she thought to herself as tears threatened to emerge. She had not cried since she was three years old, but this was the thousandth hit with the belt in a row, magically used of course. It was programmed to find any and all weak spots on her back, neck, arms, and legs. When he finally did stop, I was in so much pain I couldn't see straight, I couldn't stand up either. I grabbed hold of the side of the table to try and steady myself before giving in to the pain and being engulf in a black mist. When I came to, I was back in my room, if you could call it a room. I had a small cramped space that was mine. I had a couple of old worn out hole filled blankets, most of which were caked with blood, and the only other thing I had was a letter that I had gotten years ago from an owl none the less. It claims that my parents had died when I was very young and that the people I was living with were my adopted parents. And, get this, that I'm a witch! And, guess what else, I believe them! I know crazy right? Well, I can do really weird things like make things move without touching them. When my adopted parents read this they sent back a letter with the owl and whatever they wrote must have made sure no more owls would ever come because no more owls ever have. So you can understand my surprise when I looked up through the small window in my room to see a black owl with stormy grey eyes looking in my window, his head cooked to one side as if saying,

'Do you want to let me in or not?'

So, I did what any normal human being would do, I opened the window and let a strange bird into my room. Alright, so maybe not what any normal person would do. I looked at the owl's letter expecting to see the same green writing and waxed seal as last time but instead saw an address of NUMBER 12 GRIMOLD PLACE. I can understand the owl's mistake. You see, my adopted parents are witches and wizards, they claim I am a squib even though I can in fact do magic. There are two magical houses on our street, NUMBER 12 GRIMOLD PLACE and NUMBER 10 GRIMOLD PLACE. I removed the letter and plopped the bird on my shoulder. I then hurried down the stairs, the pain from the beating forgotten. I stopped at the bottom and looked around for anyone inside of my house but no-one appeared to be home. I almost jumped for joy! I ran out of the house, owl and letter included, and walked up to the now appearing house. There were charms on my house that I couldn't leave my house unless I was on a mission for a witch or wizards. And since this letter had fallen into my parents, I was on a mission to return it to a wizard named, according to the letter, Sirius Black. I knocked on the door quietly with an old brass door knocker. I heard footsteps coming towards the door and a woman opened it wearing a black and grey old fashioned dress.

"Yes?"

"Um, hello, I was sent to give this to a Sirius..." she cut me off and gestured to the stairs.

"Fourth floor, second door on the left, it has his name on it and him in it!"

"Thank you" I headed up the stairs she had gestured to and counted the floors in my head, looking away from the walls with heads of different creatures planted on them. When I finally made it to the fourth floor, I saw the door that did indeed have Sirius's name on it. I put my ear to the door to see if he was in there.

"Where on earth is that bloody owl!" could be heard from inside, with or without your ear to the door. I knocked quietly on the door only to have it whipped open by a boy around my age, with dark brown hair and stormy gray eyes. He looked at me, with an owl on my should and a letter in my hand. I looked at the floor having never been this close to a person my age before. I shoved the letter into his hand and placed the owl on the ground, and with my head still bent down, I ran back downstairs, out the door, and back towards my house. I saw my 'parents' waiting to me outside the door.

SIRIUS'S POINT OF VIEW

She gave me the letter that moments ago had seemed so important and ran. I ran after her. As I chased her a million questions ran through my head. Why were her clothes ripped and bloody? Why was she covered with bruises? Where was she going? Why wouldn't she look at me? Where did she live? She must be a witch to have gotten into my house but I don't remember seeing her at Hogwarts. I could see her stopping in front of two people, most likely her parents, only to see them smack her so hard she fell over. I whipped out my wand and ran towards her.

"Petrificus Totalus" I screamed, both people fell to the ground, stiff as a board. I knew for a matter of fact I would not be getting a letter on underage magic because the ministry would think it had been the parents. I glared at them as I walked past and knelt down beside the girl who had delivered the letter only minutes ago. Looked at her bruised and bloody body, her ripped and torn clothing, then at the two people who moments ago had smacked their daughter so hard she had fallen and now probably had a concussion. The girl looked about my age, maybe 15 or 16. I raised my wand ready to heal her wounds only to hear the swoosh of the night bus appear behind me. I turned around to see Stan looking at the girl as though he had never seen one before.

"W-where to Mr. Black?" he asked still shocked at the sight of the girl. Hum, should I take her to Hogwarts, after all winter break ends in a couple of days and the rest of the Marauders were already there. I would have stayed behind but I had to come home for this family reunion Christmas party thing.

"Hogwarts, and step on it." In a matter of minutes we were in Hogsmede, as close to the boarder of Hogwarts that Stan could get us to while still in the bus.

"Thanks Stan, Ern" I grabbed the girl and ran to Hogwarts as fast as I possibly could. When I reached the gates Madame Pomphrey and Professor Dumbledore where there and waiting. The four of us hurried to the hospital wing and laid the small, fragile girl on one of the beds. As Professor Dumbledore and I watched Madame Pomphrey attempt to heal the girl I filled Dumbledore in on the nights events, writing back and forth with James, not get his reply, her showing with my owl and James reply, watching her parents attack her and hexing them. When I finally finished my tail, I heard a small gasp and whipped around to see the girl sitting up and being fed potions that seemed to taste nasty because of her grimaces.

"Ah, Ms. Elle, so good to have you awake."

ELLE'S POINT OF VIEW

I looked up at the man slightly confused. How in the world did he know my name?

"Now, I am sure you are wondering many things. My name is Professor Dumbledore and this is Madame Pomphrey and Sirius Black. You are currently at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I believe that when you were eleven years old I sent you a letter although your adoptive parents said that they would be happy to train you and that you would take exams at the end of your seventh year with the rest of the students. Though I now can see that they were lying. Mr. Black here saw what those people were doing to you and brought you here. School starts back up again in a few days and if you choose so, you may join the other sixth year students. I can arrange your schedule so that you may have all the same classes as Mr. Black here. That is, if you would like to become a students?" I look at Dumbledore. Wait, what? Join a school with other people? Meet other people? Not live with those people I was forced to call my guardians?

"YES!"

"I'll begin drawing up your schedule right away. Mr. Black do you mind?"

"Of course not Professor"

"Good, good, would you stay with her a moment, I wish to speak with Poppy"

Sirius gave a slight nod towards the professor and took a seat next to me on the bed. I automatically winced, used to being hit every time someone sat next to me. Sirius looked at me and lifted his hand. I closed my eyes and grimaced, waiting for impact only to feel his finger trace a long scar down my cheek that Tim, my adoptive father, had given to me one day with a dagger.

"Why did they do this to you? I mean, I saw them! All you did was walk back to your house and they gave you a bloody concussion! Geez! All this time you've lived like two houses down and I've never noticed. I feel so guilty right now! Ugh!"

I opened my eyes to see Sirius UGH! Ing and throw his hands into the air in anger. I tried to move away, he was scarring me but I knew for a fact that when a person was angry, you should leave them alone otherwise the beating will be worse. He seemed surprised by my sudden action. He raised an eyebrow.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"N-n-nothing," I stuttered. He frowned.

"Are you sure? You seem kind of jumpy."

"N-n-no I'm fine, really." This person was scaring me. Why did he care? Was this some kind of plan? He was going to be kind and then whip around and change his personality to a mean, cruel, unloving kind of person? Elle wasn't sure and she didn't want to find out.

"You don't seem fine, you seem really jumpy." What was he up to? Just then someone, I think it was the nurse Madame Pomphrey, walked in. She smiled when she saw Sirius sitting with me, mistaking my uncomfortable posture for one of comfort.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you to have become friends, Sirius, would you keep Elle company while I go get her some potions?" Sirius nodded. "Splendid!" The nurse walked through a door just to the left of the room. I could feel some of the pain beginning to grow; I must have been on pain killers that were now fading. The scar that Sirius had traced earlier hurt almost more than it had originally. Suddenly, it seemed as though all of the scars and cuts and bruises exploded. I doubled over in pain and my vision blurred. My head was exploding in pain. I leaned on someone and felt a hand touch my shoulder trying to comfort me but all it did was increase the never ending pain in my shoulder, it shoot down my spine, making me tingle. I heard voices and words but nothing made sense, it was like when you are in a dream and someone talks to you thinking you are awake. How the voice was there, you just couldn't tell what it was saying. I felt something bitter go down my throat and then it all went black.

SIRIUS'S POINT OF VIEW

She sat there just shaking. I have no idea what's happening. I reached over and touched her shoulder in a sign of comfort but she seemed to be in even more pain than before.

"Madame Pomphrey!" she came running around the corner with Professor Dumbledore.

"What's the matter..." her voice trailed off when she saw Elle. She waved her wand and suddenly a vile of some sort flew into her hand. She poured it down Elle's throat and she stopped shaking. I looked at Madame Pomphrey for an explanation.

"There was an enchantment, it basically forbid her from leaving the house she lived in. When you brought her here, she was breaking the enchantments that were placed on her, though she was on so many potions that she didn't notice the pain that breaking the boundaries caused. When the potions died off, the pain was added to the pain of her cuts and bruises. It must have been agonizing! The poor girl, but anyhow, we need to somehow remove the enchantments that are placed on her or else she may die of the pain."

"I believe I can remove it Poppy, don't fret." Dumbledore began waving his wand over Elle's body and soon enough a small grayish mist escaped her chest. "There, all is well Poppy, no need to fret, Mr. Black, Poppy and I must leave now, would you watch Ms. Elle?"

"Of course Headmaster."

"Thank you, oh, that reminds me, Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin are outside wishing to see you. I believe that it is their belief that you are injured instead of Ms. Elle here." With this Dumbledore left with Madame Pomphrey at his heals. As soon as they left Prongs and Moony came in, well, Moony did at least, Prongs came bounding in and almost crashed into the wall when he had to stop.

"Padfoot, are you injured! Are you alright! Are you dead! Can you breathe! Do you only have two minutes left to live! Are you fading fast! Oh no, you're not talking! Your dead aren't you! Oh our poor Padfoot, dead and alone in the world of the dead!"

"Um, Prongs?"

"Shush, Padfoot, be quiet, dead people aren't allowed to talk!"

"Prongs, look, Padfoot is obviously not dead, considering he is talking to us and staring at you funny!"

"Thanks you Moony! Prongs, I am NOT dead! Now, this is Elle, she, well, um, she..."

"Spit it out Mr. Not Dead Padfoot! Huh! Is she dead!"

"She was being beat up by her adoptive parents. She had this curse placed on her and got really hurt until Dumbledore took it off her." Prongs stood and stared at Elle as though she was crazy. Moony on the other hand came over to the bed and took her hand in his and gently traced one of the scars on her hand, probably thinking of all the scars that he had gotten and given due to being a werewolf. A small moan escaped her mouth.

ELLE'S POINT OF VIEW

Again with the talking! I felt someone trace a scar on my hand. Their touch was different then Sirius's had been. Who was it? I opened my eyes just a crack, enough to see sun light streaming in.

"Oh good, you're not dead!" I groaned. Oh great, more people like Sirius. "I'm James, James Potter."

"I'm Remus Lupin." Remus must have been the one who had been tracing my scars. I forced a small smile onto my face. I sighed slightly and forced myself to sit up, James reached a hand out to help me and I flinched out of habit.

"UGH! Elle, we are not going to hurt you!" I looked at the three of them, Sirius sitting next to me, Remus on the other side, and James standing beside Sirius. I gave a small nod, not wanting to admit that I would probably never be able to trust them, not after what I had grown up with. I could see the doubt in their eyes; they knew to, that it would take a lot to gain my trust. And as much as I wanted to trust them, I was scared. I swallowed and allowed James to help me up, though I was tense the entire time. James gave me a small smile.

"Now, how hard was that?" he asked

'Very,' I thought, not that I would every say that to him though. James seemed to get the idea though.

"Oh, right, probably was hard, never mind."

(Ignore this next part if you want)

"Alright! Now we need to do something fun! Like, um, Madison! Help me! I need a amazing thing to do right here!" I said.

"Wait, who is Madison?"

"I have no idea yet"

"Who are you?"

"I am the author"

"Oh"

"Yuppers! Alright Madison, help me!"

"What now?"

"Geez never mind then!"

"What is it now I'm curious?"

"Yah right! I'm not telling you ha ha!"

"You know I can just read the top right?"

"Drat! Smarty pants!" Sirius, James, Remus and Elle were staring at us weird.

"Ok never mind go back to the story."

"What story!"

"Leave Madison!"

"Geez, bye then."

"Wait you didn't help me!"

(SORRY I FELT LIKE DOING SOMETHING REALLY WEIRD, ANYHOW, BACK TO THE STORY!)

(MADISON SAYS TO KILL JAMES POTTER AND HERMIONE GRANGER SHOULD KILL HIM WITH THE KILLING CURSE, NEVER MIND, JUST WITH A HAMMER)

ANYHOW...

Elle sat silently as James argued with the other boys. She didn't know what she should say to them, after all, she did not know them. After a bit James took a deep breath and looked over at her. Elle shivered under his gaze not knowing what he was going to do or say to her. Would he yell at her and blame her for some random problem between him and the other boys? She was used to such things, being blamed for things she did not do. Assuming that he was going to scold her she bowed her head.

"Uh... Yes Elle?"

Elle assumed he meant to begin apologizing. She kept her head down and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Mr. J-James? I-I am s-sorry."

He looked at her oddly. Perhaps she had not been correct in the way she presented her apology. She took a deep breath before trying to re-word her apology.

"M-Mr. J-James? I am truly sorry for causing a fight between you and your friend."

He looked at her oddly before turning to his friends. One boy caught her eye, Remus was it?

"Elle, listen, we don't need you to apologize, nothing is wrong and even if there was something wrong it wouldn't be your fault. All we want is for you to trust us."

Sirius got that look on his face like when you think of something all of a sudden.

"Hey, what if we made Elle here an honorary Marauder since Peter had to leave for the rest of the year?"

NOTICE HOW I GOT RID OF PETER? HEHE CAN YOU TELL I DON'T LIKE HIM?

The others looked thoughtful at this. Remus let out a sigh.

"Why not."

James and Sirius grinned slyly. I shivered under their gaze. Frankly, they were scaring me.


End file.
